


A Valentines To Remember

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fist Fights, Gifts, Love Confessions, Romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: NaLu Short StorySigh, the time has finally come that Lucy wants to come clean to her long time crush.  But she had no idea just how many suitors wanted a chance to be in his shoes.  So who will she pick in the end?





	

Stretching out her arms, Lucy opens her eyes and yawns, _‘Valentine’s Day.’_ Rolling over on her side she looks at her desk where a white gift bag sits. _‘Today’s the day,’_ she remarks to herself, _‘I’m going to confess how I feel to him._ ’  Sitting up, _‘Better get up and get the guild!’_

 

After brushing her teeth and hair she grabs a lacy pink bra and matching panties. For her outfit she decides to go with Valentine colors, a short loose red skirt with a white halter top that exposes her mid-section; looking closer you can see a red flame on the bottom edge of the top; and white 3” sandals. _‘Better take a jacket too, it’s been chilly,’_ she finds on in her closet that will match her outfit. 

 

Holding her white gift bag she walks towards the guild hall. Half way there she hears someone calling behind her.  “Princess! Wait up!”

Turning, “Oh it’s you. Hi Leo.” She holds the bag behind her back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Lucy!” He holds out a bouquet of a dozen red roses and grabs her hand.

“Wow, um, Thanks Leo. They’re beautiful.” 

“Only the best for my Princess!” and kisses her hand. She takes the bouquet from him.  “Well, I’ll see you later Lucy.”  He waves and runs off. _‘Probably to deliver more roses,’_ she chuckles and continues her journey.

 

At the entrance to the hall she sees Gray leaning against the wall. She waves, “Good Morning Gray.” 

“Hey Lucy! Just the girl I wanted to see.” 

“Huh, is something wrong?”

“No, of course not. By the way you look beautiful today.”

“Um, Thanks Gray.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He hands her a small gift box.

“Gray, you didn’t need to.”

“I wanted to. Open it please.”

Removing the cover her eyes widen. Inside is a blue Jade bracelet.  He takes the bracelet out and puts it on her arm.  “It looks good on you.”  He grins.

“G,Gray. Thank you, it’s beautiful.”  She hugs him.  He squeezes her tight and holds her like that for longer than an average hug making her a little uncomfortable.  “Uh, you can let go of me now.”

Letting her go, “Oh, sorry.” He runs his hands through his hair.

“I better get inside I need to find a vase for these flowers.”

“Who gave you that?” His voice somewhat annoyed.

“Leo.”

“Friggin’ Leo.” He mutters under his breath.

“Did you say something?”

“Huh, no, here let me get the door for you.”

 

Once inside, Gray is tackled by Juvia. Taking advantage of the opening, Lucy heads for the bar. 

“Hi Mira, is there something I can put these flowers in till I go home?”

“Sure Lucy.” She walks to the shelf, grabs a vase and hands it to her.  “So who gave you those?”

“Leo did on my way here.”

Mira eyes the bracelet. “And that?” she points to Lucy’s arm

“Oh this was from Gray.”

“Gray?!”

“Shhh! Mira don’t attract him here.”

“By the way have you seen...”

“Lucy?”

Turning around she sees a blushing Max.

“Oh Hi Max.”

Stammering, “Hi Lucy, this is for you.” He holds out a heart shaped box of chocolates.”

Taking the box, “Aw, that’s sweet of you Max,” and gives him a peck on the cheek. He faints.

Mira starts giggling, “That was some affect you had on him.”

Sigh, “It’s not even noon and already 3 guys have given me a gift. Say, have you seen Natsu?”

“No I haven’t seen him today.”

“Oh.” She pouts. “Thanks.”  Taking her flowers she sits at a table with Levy and Cana, holding her bag on her lap. 

 

“Damn girl, who gave you those!” slurs Cana

“Leo.”

Levy- “And I heard, Gray gave you a bracelet, and Max gave you chocolates. You are making out today.”

“Yeah.” Lucy sighs… _‘but they’re not the ones I’m hoping to see.’_

All around them others are handing out Valentines gifts. Gajeel gave Levy flowers, candy, and a new book.  Baccus dropped by and gave Cana a bottle of premium quality Junmai Daiginjo Nihonshu (Sake).  Lyon showed up with a bouquet of blue roses and a diamond pendant necklace for Juvia sparking a fight with Gray.  Jellal gave Erza strawberry cake and a red dagger that matches her hair color.  Laxus gave Mira flowers, and is taking her out to dinner later.  Reedus gave Lucy a picture he painted for her of the Drago constellation she loves; a couple others gave her candies or chocolates.  Evan Happy gave her a fish that she pretended to be happy to receive.  But by 4pm Natsu was still nowhere in sight. 

 

She returns the vase to the bar and bidding her friend’s good bye she walks out of the guild with her gifts. Still holding the white bag and feeling sad she doesn’t pay attention when she opens the door and bumps into someone dropping a couple of her gifts.  Reaching down for them she stammers, “S-sorry, I wasn’t paying atten.”

“Lucy.”

Looking up, “Oh hey Rogue, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

“M,me??”

He hands her a gift bag and a bouquet of pink & white roses, “Happy Valentine’s Day Lucy.”

She opens the bag and pulls out a new journal.

“I know you like to write so I thought you might like that.”

“Thank you Rogue, this was really nice of you.”

Blushing a little, “You’re welcome Lucy.”

 _‘Damn he’s blushing too!’_   “Um, sorry but I need to get going, but thank you for stopping by.  You should go inside and say hi to everyone.”  And she rushes off leaving him hanging.  Once she’s out of sight of the guild she slows her pace and becomes lost again in her own thoughts.

 

 _‘Where is Natsu,’_ _‘I hope he’s not with someone else..’_ _‘No, I don’t think that’s it. He probably doesn’t even know what day it is.’_   ‘ _And what’s with all these gifts?! I can’t believe all these guys have crushes on me and the One guy I have a crush on is nowhere to be found!’_  Sigh. _‘At least I’m less than a block from home, I’m gonna soak in the...’_

“Blondie!! Wait up.”

“Sting?” she turns. _‘ugh not another one!’_ “Uh, Hi Sting, what are you doing here?”

“I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”

“Sting, it’s not…”

“Blondie just close your eyes.”

“Ugh, Alright.” Closing her eyes, she can feel him reaching around her, his face is close to hers; she can feel his breath on her neck. She gulps thinking _‘Oh God he’s gonna..’_

“Okay you can open them. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

She looks down at her chest and sees a heart shaped Moonstone pendant on a silver chain around her neck.

“Um, Thank you Sting.” She smiles to be nice. “It’s pretty.”

He grabs her around the waist and pulls him to her, “But not as pretty as you.” He croons. “Nothing compares to your beauty.”  Staring into her eyes, he lowers his head.

“What are you doing!” she squeals

“Stealing a Valentine’s kiss.” He grins

She tries to push him away but he’s stronger than her. Raising her voice, “Sting, Please don’t.”

“Come on Blondie, one kiss won’t hurt.” He pouts.

“No, let me go!” She screams but he only grips her waist tighter.

“Not until you kiss me!”

 

“Let her go!!”

“Natsu!” she cries out

“Ugh, back off Pinky! We’re in the middle of something here.”

“Yeah, and she’s not having it so let Lucy go or else.”

“Or else what?!” 

Natsu lights up a hand and punches Sting hard in the face. He let’s go of Lucy who almost falls backwards but Natsu catches her. 

“Salamander!” Sting takes a swing but Natsu uppercuts him in the gut.

“Just get out of here Sting; she’s not interested in you.”

Getting off the ground, “UGH Fine! You win this time Pinky!” and storms off.

 

“Are you okay Luce?”

“Y,yes. I’m so happy to see you Natsu!” 

“Let me walk you home.” He blushes, “I have a gift for you there.”

 _‘He’s blushing! But Natsu doesn’t blush…’_ She nods

  

When they get to her door, she can smell food. Curious she opens the door and walks in. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Lucy.”

 

She drops all her gifts on the floor next to her, only the white bag is still hanging on her arm. Her eyes soften, hands going up to her mouth as she gasps, “Natsu..”  

She’s in complete shock. Her dining table has been set up with roses, candles, and dinner for two. 

Taking her jacket off, he then takes the bracelet off her arm and the necklace off her neck.  “I don’t think you need these on right?”  She nods.  “What’s in the bag?”

“Huh? Oh I,It’s for you, Happy Valentine’s Natsu.”  She reaches in and pulls out a small ring box and hands it to him.  Opening the box he pulls out a red garnet men’s ring.  “If you look into the stone, you can see the shape of a flame.  I’ve had it enchanted too so that it can handle your fire magic.” 

“Lucy..” he places it on his left pointer finger.

“I just wanted to get you something special…. Because of how much you mean to me.” She looks down.

Lifting her chin, “I Love it, Thank you Lucy.” He lowers his face to hers; she closes her eyes as their lips meet in a soft kiss. 

He releases her lips and takes her hand, “I made dinner; I hope you’re hungry.”

“Since when do you cook?”

“Mira helped me with the recipe. Shrimp Scampi paired with a white wine Chardonnay.”

“Smells yummy.” She smiles.   He seats her at the table and pours her a glass of wine.  Taking the seat across from her, they start to eat.  “Natsu, there’s something I wanted to tell you, later.” 

“Me too.”  

 

After dinner they move to the couch where she tells him about what everyone was doing at the guild that day, who gave who what gifts. He asks her who else gave her gifts.  Not wanting to lie to him she tells him about the bracelet, candy, chocolates, flowers, picture, journal, “and you already know about the necklace.” 

“Seems I’ve got a lot of competition.” He remarks with a grin

“C,competition? And why is that funny?”

“For your heart.. And you know me I don’t mind a fight.”

“Natsu, um that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about… You have no competition.” She murmurs.

“Oh, and why not?”

“Because… You’ve already won my heart.”

“Well, that makes what I wanted to ask you a lot easier.” He pulls a promise ring out of his pocket.  “Lucy will you be my girlfriend?”

“Oh my, Yes Natsu!” He slips the ring on her left ring finger.  She holds it up to look at it.

“And I guess we think alike. It’s a pink garnet, you can see the shape of a star inside.  It’s also enchanted so no magic, not even mine will hurt it.”  He moves the ring she gave him to his left ring finger.

“It’s stunning Natsu! I Love It!”  She hugs him tight, he holds her in the embrace. 

His voice takes on a huskier vibration, “I Love you Lucy Heartfillia.”

“I Love you too Natsu.” She giggles, “My Valentines wish came true!”

“One day I hope mine will too.” He whispers in her ear.

“Oh, and what’s your wish?”

“That someday I’ll be calling you Lucy Dragneel”

She pulls back from him and stares into his onyx colored eyes as tears are forming in hers. “Do you really mean that?”

He nods.

“I think it will come true.” She smiles

“How do you know?”

 

She punches his arm laughing, “Because I’ve waited 10 years for you to say that to me!”


End file.
